Who Knew?
by yesyesyes123
Summary: Songfic Who would've known that you would be gone and out of my life like everyone else? Thalia reflecting back on her days when Luke and her were on the run, and the days after she became a huntress. based on the song by P!nk, "Who Knew"


All right, so this is pretty much a songfic about Thalia and Luke before and after the whole Kronos mess. Based on the song by P!nk, "Who Knew' I thought it fit them rather well so here it goes. Please no flames, all flames belong to Leo, and am I Leo? No. I don't think so. On with the story! (And BTW, it is in Thalia's POV)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJaO or P!nk's song, "Who Knew"

_You took my hand, you showed me how, you promised me you'd be around, uh huh. That's right_

When you found me I had just ran away and I had no clue how to live out in the open city all by myself. You taught me how to stay alive by stealing, and how to fend off monsters. It took some time but I started to trust you, and then we made a promise, we wouldn't turn our backs on each other. But who's the fool now?

_**I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me, yeah huh, that's right**_

You became like a brother to me, started filling up that empty hole in my heart where Jason used to belong before he was taken by a certain evil Goddess. You told me that in the end, it was going to turn out fine, although you sounded more like you were reassuring yourself more than me.

_**If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cuz they're all wrong. I know better, 'cuz you said forever, and ever, who knew?**_

I started to get really attached to you, so when that homeless man figured out that we were runaways and said that you would leave me in a matter of three years, I started to get so mad I nearly punched they guy out. I know you would've done the same, because we made a promise that we wouldn't leave each other.

_**Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced and just to cool, oh no. No no**_

There would be some points in our lives (which were minutes or if we were lucky, hours) where we wouldn't have to be fighting to the death against a monster. We would go to the park and eat our stolen lunches and take in the freedom. We would mess around and attract quite a few stares and looks from strangers, but we didn't care.

_**I wish I could touch you again, I wish I could still call you friend, I'd give, anything**_

Being a part of the hunters has started to take my mind off you, but I still miss you so, so much. I'd would do anything so I could touch your scarred hands just one more time and never have to let go. I wish I could still call you my friend even if I may have wanted it to be something more, and even after you nearly destroyed the world

_**When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong. But they knew better, still you said forever, and ever, who knew?**_

After we won the war against Kronos, they held a service honoring all those who died. They even mentioned you, since you turned out to be a big hero in the end and all. When we took a moment of silence for all those lost, I thought of you. I didn't want to believe that you were dead, that you broke our promise. But nothing lasts forever.

_**Yeah, yeah. I'll keep you locked in my head, until we meet again. Until we, until we meet again. I won't forget you my friend, what happened?**_

Sooner or later I knew that I was going to die, from either breaking my oath, although I doubt that will happen after you, or falling in battle. But until then, you preoccupy my mind and I'm certain I will never forget you until I die. I'll even remember you down in the underworld know matter how much it haunts me. We had nice little thing going on for us before you became Kronos's servant, what happened?

_**If someone said three years from now, you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cuz they're all wrong. And that last kiss I'll cherish, until we meet again**_

I can't believe I still don't want to believe that you're gone. I knew you were, are, a good person. I still want so badly to hurt anyone who says otherwise. We shared one kiss, on that night when we were running up half-blood hill and I was telling you that I was going to sacrifice myself. You gave me a short sweet kiss, but that was one of my favorite memories from you, and I'll remember it forever.

_**And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember, but I keep your memory, you visit me in my sleep, my darling who knew? My darling, my darling, who knew? My darling, my darling, I miss you, my darling, who knew? Who Knew?**_

As the years go on with me in the hunters, it makes it harder for me to remember you. But I still hold on to our memories of when we were together as kids. You visit me in my sleep, but they are no longer nightmares like they were before. No, they are happy this time. But who would've known you would be gone and out of my life like everyone else? I miss you Luke, why did you have to leave? But really, Who Knew?

**And cut! I won't demand you to review, but I would be greatly appreciated! Just comments and maybe some advice if you have any for me. By the way, this is a one-shot, so I will not be posting anymore chapters… Goodbye! *o***


End file.
